Sakura's party sleepover
by KittenNinja137
Summary: When Sakura has a sleepover, boys lurk in the trees, watching their every move and taking notes. Soon, Sakura and the others find out that they are spying, and... ok, enough spoilers for you all!
1. Chapter 1

Many girls were screeching at Sakura's Party/sleepover. They dressed up her cat, blossom (Poor blossom), did each other's hair, played games like truth or dare, had mini acts, food, drinks, boys spying on the girls, Showing off Justus, yadda yadda… and this is once a week. Naruto would make a plan to spy on the girls and many boys paid to come, even Sasuke! The house was full of girls. Hinata, Temari, Ino, Sakura (of course), Betsy, and TenTen (Haha! What a funny name.). Blossom was a boy (I can't believe Sakura called him that) and they dressed him up like a girl. "My turn!" yelled TenTen. "Okay, truth or dare?" Sakura smirked evil-like. "Dare…" Everyone stopped what they were doing, and Temari dropped blossom. "Okay, I dare you to go up to Kakashi and tell him, give me the money or I'll boil your head like an egg." TenTen froze in horror. Betsy was drinking something, when she dropped the glass cup, which broke. TenTen rushed out the door and came back fifteen minutes later.

She had gotten all of Kakashi's money. She stuck her tongue out and rolled the money in a wheel barrel. Sakura's face was as blank as a new piece of paper. "Now, Sakura… truth, or dare?" TenTen smiled. Sakura panicked and finally said "Dare…" TenTen grinned and started to think. "I dare you to jump out the window, the highest window that is." Sakura panicked even more and finally thought how high her house was. The house was about the size of the white house, but she could take it, before she did the dare, TenTen stopped her. "You know what, that's too easy, how about, going up to Gai and say 'Your one sexy beast, meow!'." Sakura almost threw up, but she had to do it, or else, she would have to do truth. She slowly took small steps to the door. She came back an hour later. She had kiss marks all over her face and bling that said, 'I got kissed by Gai'. Everybody busted out laughing. "Why those idiots are going down! And I need a shower…" Inner Sakura ran to her inner home to take a shower.

Later in the tree

"Hey guys! Sakura just got kissed by Gai. Ugh, I think I'm going to lose my breakfast!" Naruto laughed and so did all the boys in the tree. Neji popped a soda and jugged it down. "You know, TenTen isn't half bad, in fact, I think she's cute." Everyone stared at him with a weirded-out expression on their faces. "Whatever… I just feel like killing them all, actually, make out with them first, then, kill them." Everyone then stared at Sasuke. Naruto looked through the binoculars. "Oi! Pillow fight!" Everyone came closer to the window. Naruto watched as all the girls hit each other with the pillows. Sakura was using inner Sakura too. Someone almost broke Temari's fan. Temari kicked that girl. One of the pillows then went flying for the window. It broke right through and into the tree the boys were hiding in. "OW! Who threw that?" Sasuke yelled.


	2. The girls beat up the boys

Sasuke noticed it was a pillow and that all the girls were running towards the broken window. Sakura cupped her hands over her mouth. "My Mom is going to kill me…" Sakura's eye twitched and she fainted.

Sasuke was pulled into the tree by Naruto and Naruto put his hand over Sasuke's mouth. "Shut up big mouth!" Naruto whispered. "Hey, did you hear something?" Ino asked.

Everyone then looked at the movements in the trees. "Let's go check it out!" Betsy took out a flashlight and shined it on the ground.

Everyone grabbed a flashlight and ran outside. All the boys froze in horror as they watched them approach the tree. "Sasuke, you idiot! Why did you have to say 'ow'!" Naruto yelled in anger as he pulled Sasuke by the collar of his shirt in anger.

"It's not my fault you said freaking 'shut up!'" Sasuke punched Naruto and angrily jumped to the top of the tree. "Let's move to another tree, the girls are coming!" Neji jumped to a tree in the back of the backyard and everyone followed.

Except Sasuke, he just sat hidden in the top of the tree, pouting. Sasuke was craving a Naruto doll. He finished and stuck a kunai in the stomach of the doll. The Kunai went through the wood and into Sasuke's leg. "AH! MY FREAKING LEG!" Sasuke then noticed that he had yelled and put his hand over his mouth. "Ah, my freaking leg…" Sasuke whispered.

"Hey, guys, did you hear that? Let's check it out!" Sasuke gasped and kept his mouth shut.

The girls approached the tree and Betsy climbed the tree to see what happened. She then felt Sasuke. "Ahhhhhh!" They yelled at the same time.

"Sasuke! You freaking idiot! What are you doing here?" Betsy yelled

"Uh… Check the tree in the back of the backyard. They will tell you the truth." Sasuke said.

Everybody in the other tree gasped and tried to keep hidden. Betsy and the girls stared at the tree and started to charge. They all climbed the tree and found the boys. They beat them up, one by one. Bodies fell from the tree, all of their heads taken over by a bump on the head. "Wow, what women…" Naruto said.

"That will teach ya!" Sakura said.

Everybody noticed that Sakura's eyes were on fire. The girls stopped and ran back to the house. The boys crawled back up the tree. Then, Sakura busted out the board games. "Game time!" Yelled Sakura.

She looked through the pile and found a life game. "Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Temari yelled. Temari dropped blossom once again and ran over to the others to play. They all cheered. "I call the green car!" Yelled Betsy.

"I call the blue car!" Yelled Hinata and Ino.

"I call white car!" Said Temari.

"I call red car!" Sakura yelled.

Ino and Hinata got into a fight and started to rumble. "Let's get ready to rumble!" Betsy teased.

"Oh… Ha Ha…" Hinata said dramatically.

They all started the game 30 minutes after they picked their pieces.


End file.
